warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast of Nurgle
}} Beasts of Nurgle, known also as Slime Hounds, Putrid Bouncers or even Tentacled Plaguehounds are massive lumbering fiends that are as stupid as they are ugly — and they are hideously ugly. Overview The product of too much corruption in an area, these things combine the features of several different creatures, creating a terrifying abomination. The Beast’s body is that of a massive, black-spotted slug that glistens with dewy excretions and is topped by a massive head with a large, drooling, fang-filled mouth ringed in tentacles that drip a paralytic toxin. Growing all along the length of its moist body are razor-sharp spines that stick out in random places. About midway down the trunk, a pair of useless legs ending in clawed and webbed feet flop about uselessly. The thing’s body ends in a long tail fitted with a sharp stinger. Though somewhat uniform in appearance, the Beasts are heavily corrupted and sport many mutations and alterations, giving these creatures a wide array of unpredictable abilities and features. These Daemons of the Plague God Nurgle, seem to serve no purpose whatsoever. They are unreliable on the battlefield, crushing their own forces as much as their enemies with their flailing. The things move very slowly, and everything dies that touches the slime trails they leave. In fact, so great is their stink that birds fall from the sky, trees wither and die, and grass for scores of feet all around turns to ash. They are excitable creatures that behave in the most unpredictable ways. Indeed, for despite their grotesque appearance, the Beasts of Nurgle are an extremely friendly and playful creature, yet due to its nature, it inevitably kills those that wish to be its friend. Indeed, for the one thing these creatures truly desire is a companion and are as benign as any Daemon of Chaos can ever be. Beasts of Nurgle congregate in herds near the edge of the swirling darkness that marks the border between the Umbra and the Realm of Chaos, feeding on Nurglings and other Daemons that spill out from the Aethyr. Only rarely do these herds slip south, into the hunting territory of the Kurgan and Hung where many of these creatures wind up as food for the cook pots. Beasts of Nurgle are only seen during Incursions, but liars and madmen have claimed to see them, spinning wild stories about how friendly these things are. Some of the most disgusting Champions of Nurgle actually desire these creatures, hoping to ride them into battle. Agents for such a villain might hire mercenaries to track the thing down, all the while being followed by the Champion and his retinue, who hope to use them as a food offering to gain the Beast’s service. Amongst the Kurgan and Norsemen, hunting Beasts of Nurgle is an act of extreme courage, and those warriors who survive the experience are counted among the best in the tribe. Gallery 2e9ccde81d0908018c14a9aed3b1a886.jpg|Warhammer: Age of Reckoning Slime_Hound.png|Portrait of a Slime Hound john-gotch-renders-slimehound.jpg|Age of Reckoning Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 47 * : Tome of Corruption (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 227 - 228 * : Warhammer: Age of Reckoning es:Bestia_de_Nurgle Category:Beasts of Nurgle Category:Daemon Beasts Category:Daemon Military Category:Nurgle Category:B Category:N